


The Point of No Return

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Runaway, Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Hiccup and his brother run away from Berk with their dragons to start a new life away from the island they once called 'home'.But fate had other plans for the two siblings.
Relationships: Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Hiccup ran through the busy streets of his village,who were all celebrating at Hiccup winning the honor of executing the Monstrous Nightmare in front of everyone in the village.However,a train of thoughts and voices were running through his head.

_'Crap.Crap...I'm in deep trouble.'_

He walked up the stairs towards his house and opened the wooden door of his hut,that was when he saw his brother sitting on the dining table sipping some of the water and eating a slice of bread.

"Erik,what are we going to do?Oh,what am I going to do?"He began ranting his brother as he began pacing in the room near the fireplace while his brother watched him pace,"I can't kill a dragon!If I do it,I am no better than the other vikings are!I don't want Toothless to hate me for killing a dragon!"

Erik stood up and walked towards him,"May I suggest an option,little brother?"

Hiccup looked at him and just nodded his head.Erik then threw some wood in the fireplace as the fire got bigger.

"Run away."

"Run away?"He asked again and then he looked at the fireplace as they both sat on the ground,"Why would you suggest such a thing?"

Erik sighed and looked at him with determined eyes,"You want to protect Toothless and avoid killing the Monstrous Nightmare?Then,run away with him.Flee the island,fly somewhere you'll feel safe."

Hiccup began to stutter.

"B-But...I-I can't go alone...I'm scared of what the dangers might be outside the Archipelago."He stated sadly.

"Then that's why I'm coming with you."Erik said,Hiccup quickly turned his head in shock and fear.

"You want to come with me?But,Erik,they need a chief!Y-You...they need you here!"Hiccup stuttered.

"To hell with this island and every single barbarian in it!They are all held hostage by a terrible belief and idea by our ancestors!"He yelled as he pointed an accusing finger on the door,gesturing the entire village.

Hiccup then knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry,Hiccup.But I'm coming with you,vikings think they're smart like us but in reality they're as dumb as they come,"He said as he stood up,"You and I are destined to bring peace between vikings and dragons.Everyone refuses to change,but it's not too late for the both of us."

"I guess that's correct..."

Erik then moved towards him,"Hiccup,the world is our enemy and they don't understand the difference between violence and peace.The world is full of idiots that don't understand what's important,and we are the last ones standing!"

Hiccup then became somewhat motivated by what he's saying.

"We're gonna go on adventures!We are gonna go on even more adventures!And we're gonna keep our mouth shut about it!"He yelled as Hiccup became more motivated and determined.

"And they're gonna try and tear us apart from our dragons!But if we all stick together,we're gonna acomplish stuff no one ever did,and together,we're gonna run around and do all kinds of wonderful things!"

"It's just me,you,Toothless,and Magnus!The entire Archipelago is our enemy!It's just you and me,little brother!Hiccup and Erik!"

Hiccup then smiled.

"That's truly motivating,Erik,"He said with a smile as he stood up,"So when do we leave?"

"Whatever time you wish,Hiccup.I'm ready when you are."He said as he walked back to the sipped more water.

* * *

  
Hiccup and Erik are walking down the path towards the Cove,with their bags strapped into their backs,while Erik is whistling a tune his dad hummed to him when he was 3 years old.

Once they reahed the Cove,Toothless ran towards his rider with his tail wagging and panting like a dog,giving the two siblings his iconic gummy smile.

"Hey Toothless,"Hiccup greeted the Night Fury while Erik did his dragon call whistle and soon a black and red skrill came and landed in front of Erik.

"Hey,boy,"Erik said as he gave the dragon a scratch under his chin which made the dragon purr in response.

"Toothless,we're leaving."Those words made Toothless tilt his head in confusion.Erik then decided to switch to speaking Dragonese.

 _"Toothless,we are leaving the island.All of us."_ He said as the Night Fury cooed.

_"Why?Did something bad happened to my rider?"_

_"Yes,and no.But mostly yes."_

After a long explanation,Toothless understood why they want to leave the island.To protect him and avoid killing a dragon.

"Before we leave,we need to leave incriminating evidence."Erik said as he walked towards one of the caves where Toothless slept and grabbed one of his lose scale.

**/-Don't Look Back (feat.Kotomi and Ryan Elder) plays-/**

He threw it on the ground and grabbed two dual knives and Hiccup's dagger,he slit his hand with the knife and placed it in the ground as Hiccup did the same thing as well.

Erik then placed the dagger on a rock while he placed his dual knives on the ground.He then wrapped his hand in bandages as well as Hiccup's.

Once done,they mounted their dragons and took off the sky.Hiccup took one last glance at the isle he once called home.

 _"Goodbye,Berk.Goodbye,Everyone,"_ He said in his thoughts as the two disappeared in the fog.

* * *

  
Everyone was celebrating in the Great Hall,Hiccup,once the useless runt in the village,is about to become a full-time dragon killer and Stoick couldn't be more proud of his son.Now he's wondering where his son is as well as his brother.

"Hey,Gobber,"He walked towards the blacksmith who was drinking some of ale,"Have you seen Hiccup?"

"The lad?No,no.I did not."Gobber then resumed drinking.

He asked every last viking in the Hall including the teens,panic was setting inside him.

"Gobber,get search parties to look for my sons!"He commanded Gobber who nodded in response.

* * *

Everyone looked down and bottom of the island including the other side of the island but still no sign of Hiccup and Erik.

The teens searched the forest and they are looking in every single boulder and cave.

"Man,wonder where Hiccup went?"Snotlout asked,scratching the back of his head in confusion and frustration.

"He still has to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tommorow."Tuffnut added as Snotlout ignored him.

"Well,he doesn't deserve killing the damn beast."Astrid sneered with venom.Ever since Hiccup aced in Dragon Training,her blood boiled in anger and how the runt was able to take down a dragon.

"Jeez,Astrid,jealous much?"Ruffnut asked.Astrid then pinned Ruffnut on a boulder and has her axe near her neck.

"Don't you even think about saying one word..."She threatened the Thorston Twin,her grip on her axe tightened.

"Okay,okay!I promise I won't!"She said as Astrid let go of her and Ruffnut scurried behind her brother in fear.

"Ah,guys,you might wanna see this!"Fishlegs shouted to the others as they made their way down the Cove and saw the scale and the knives.

Fishlegs inspected the scale while Tuffnut and Ruffnut began playing with the knives.

"Oh look,it has blood in it!"Tuffnut yelled pointing at his knife.

"Mine too!"Ruffnut said as she held the knife and the dagger,Tuffnut pouted that his sister got two knives instead.

Fishlegs looked at the scale,"I've never seen this kind of dragon scale before!"

Astrid then realized what happened as horror took over her,"We have to tell the Chief,hurry!"

* * *

The next day,they held a viking funeral for both Hiccup and Erik.They mourned their losses and devastated by their deaths.

Stoick was the most devastated by his death,first Valka,and now his sons.The two people in his life that reminded him of his late wife,are gone.

Gobber was saddened by the loss of his apprentice,the two had a father-son relationship and always had a good friendship between one another.

The ones close to Hiccup and Erik prepared their bow with the flaming arrows.Once the two ships sailed,they fired the arrows into the boats.As the two souls made their way into the halls of Valhalla.

Hiccup and Erik are gone.


	2. 15 Years Later

**15 Years Later**

A black dragon with the speed of a rocket flew in the clouds near the ocean as it passed by several Thunderdrums and then flies towards the clouds as the rider behind the black dragon whooped.

"Yeah!"

The rider wore a full-on armor made out of his dragon's scales with a mask covering his face to conceal his identity and a custom peg leg.The dragon spinned up in the air and made They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes. Toothless soars through the clouds, flying upside down into a rapid acceleration towards the ocean ground. Toothless spreads his wings and pulls effortlessly back up into the sky in a rapid ascension.

Toothless goes into a rapid spiral, still going upwards as Hiccup continues to stay low, remaining calm.

As the spinning slows down, Toothless reaches the peak of his ascension, grinning as he falls on his back towards the ground.

As they fall through the clouds, Toothless readjusts himself and soars back up into the clouds again and join high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup lifts his arms out, almost as if he were flying with the dragons. After a few seconds, he lowers them, pulling the saddle handle back before leaning towards Toothless.

"What do you think,bud?Wanna give this another shot?"He asked the Night Fury,who's eyes widened and grumbled in annoyance,"Toothless,it'll be fine!"

Hiccup pushes forward his prosthetic leg, triggering the saddle to have Toothless' artificial tail pop open to its full extent. With a pull of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle. 

"Ready?"

Toothless grumbles as a sign of 'yes'.

Suddenly,Hiccup slides off of Toothless,peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane,yells as he plummets. Toothless dives after him.They spiral through the air, face-to-face.Toothless is having fun,despite himself.

As the ocean floor comes into view, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and yanks,unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. After soaring for a couple seconds, Hiccup presses a button near his chest quickly, creating another set of flight wings to jump out on the back of his flight suit.

The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together.

For a moment, Hiccup glances back to stare at Toothless, who returns his gaze curiously. With another excited yell, Hiccup and Toothless continue to soar past the clouds, with Hiccup slowly brushing past the top of the clouds as he begins glide at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.

"This is amazing!"

A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.

"No longer amazing!Toothless!"

Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull ulpat a steep enough angle.

"Oh no!"

At the last second,Toothless blasts the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it.The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau.

Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.

"Whoo!That really came out of nowhere!"

At a cracking noise, both Hiccup and Toothless glance back to see the blown up sea stack collapsing. Hiccup turns back to tending to his flight suit, unalarmed by the aftermath. Toothless turns towards Hiccup, grumbling incredulously.

"We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?"Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 30 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.

He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the new land stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.

"Looks like we found another one, bud."Hiccup said to his dragon as Toothless snorts,not amused, turning to glance up towards Hiccup in disapproval. Hiccup flinches as a pebble whacks him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.

"Oh what?Do you want an apology?"

Toothless huffed 'Yeah'.

"Is that why you're pouting,big baby boo?"He asked as Toothless mimicked him while rolling both of his eyes in annoyance at the nickname Hiccup calls him.

"Well... try this on!"Hiccup yells as he throws his helmet in the ground.

Hiccup tackles Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.The tackle does nothing to Toothless,who continues to sit resolutely with a half-bored expression.

"Oh!Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?"

Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and padding towards the edge of the cliff.

" Oh, come on, come on. Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged—"

Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below he screams and grasps Toothless neck with renewed energy, as Toothless rumbles with laughter.

"Oh-woah-woah, You're right! You're right! You win! You win!"Hiccup said as he pats Toothless neck in surrender.

Toothless flops onto his back, sending Hiccup laughing as he bounces on Toothless' stomach. Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.

" He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter – AUGHH!"He mocked in agony as Toothless drops his head on his rider's chest playfully.Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.

Hiccup grimaced in disgust as he fights to get free, finally rolling to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.

"You know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless rumbled in a draconic laugh,Hiccup threw the spit back at Toothless who grumbled in annoyance and began cleaning himself.

Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book.

He unfurls it to reveal an explorer's map, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.

Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, effectively sticking the piece to the map.

He then consults a compass affixed to his right forearm.

"So what should we name it?"He asked as Toothless was gnawing on his armpit,pre-occupied.

"Itchy Armpit it is." Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.

"Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury."He said as he looked determined," Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?"

Toothless grumbles 'no'.

A loud screech was heard from the fog,and a silhuotte of a Skrill was shown.Then out came a black and red Skrill with a rider on his back.

Unlike Hiccup's armor,this rider wears a coat and a chest plate with a helmet to conceal his identity.He lands the Skrill on the island as Toothless joyously ran towards the Skrill.

"Well,hey there,big brother,"Hiccup began as he turned around,"Aren't you supposed to be back in the Edge?"

"Don't worry,I left Dagur in charge of the place,"He said as he pats Toothless' big scaly head,"Oh,man.You're not gonna believe what happened last night."

"Oh,I believe water is wet,"Hiccup said with a grin,"So what was it this time?Midnight activities because you were high up your mind?"

"Okay,first of all,you made me sound like I'm doing something bad last night,I was drunk!What did you expect?I have a low alcohol tolerance!"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Dagur tried to twist my arm this morning!"He yelled as he watched the two dragons run around and play.

"For what?"Hiccup asked.

"Oh you know,for sleeping with his sister,"Erik yelled exasperated,Hiccup shot him a glance.

"But you and Heather are married about two weeks ago,"Hiccup added as he continued drawing the map.

"Yeah,you know that Berserkers are overprotective of their own siblings,"Erik said and continued,"And yet he still thinks that I would harm his sister,my own wife."

"I wake up to the sound of Terrible Terrors and the Night Terrors singing up on my hut,I ruffle Heather's hair,I quietly get up,I sit down for breakfast in the Clubhouse and then I get,"He hit his chest and made a deep voice,'Erik,my brother-in-law!We need to talk!'

'If this is about last night,Dagur,'Hiccup began to mimick Erik,'I'm sorry,I didn't know that Heather would scream and moan that loud.'

Erik blushed madly,"I do not sound like that,and you know it!"

"I know,I was just adding a comedic effect to the whole thing!"Hiccup defended with a cheeky grin up his face.

"Doesn't seem comedic to me,"Erik huffed as he crossed his arms

After a few minutes of impersonation and joking around,the two quickly grew quiet.

"So,do you still think of them?"Erik asked as he stared at the view of Itchy Armpit.

"Who?Berk?"

Erik nodded.

"I bet they're so glad that Hiccup the Useless is gone and his brother would chicken out with him."Hiccup said as he waved his hands dramatically.

"Yeah,I bet they really are happy that we're gone,"Erik sighed and stood up,"We should get back to the Edge."

"Yeah."


	3. The Edge

Hiccup and Erik are flying in the clouds as they saw Thunderdrums jumping out of the ocean and plummeting down again,these Thunderdrums are led by a certain Thunderdrum they found 7 years ago while they haven't heard from the fishermen for a week and they found out the culprit was this cheeky little dragon who turns out was defending a friend of his.Dagur has given the name Thornado to the Thunderdrum,a mix of Thor and Tornado.

Soon,an island came to view;this was their home and their base of operations/outpost,Dragon's Edge.

They found the island 15 years ago after having an encounter with a cannibalistic dragon and decided to find the perfect island to build their new home.Then they found out this island was inhabited by dragons known as Night Terrors,who now acts at the island's eyes and ears when there's an intruder within the island.

This is Dragon's Edge,their home and base of operations/outpost for the riders.Hiccup and Erik landed on the hangar and both jumped off their dragons.

"Man,that was a long flight,"Erik said as he stretched his arm with a groan and adjusted his back,"Next time,let's just do a 20 minute flight away from the Edge."

Hiccup just chuckled lightly.The entire island was full of dragons that were freed after the battle with the Red Death.They all moved here and made it their new home.Hiccup and Erik are the main overseer of the island since Dagur calls them 'Night and Lightning'.

"Well,there no place like home,right?"Erik asked as a baby deadly nadder passed them chasing her other siblings.

"Well said,Erik."He said as a green gronckle landed and Dagur,the current chief of Berserker Island and Part-Time Dragon Rider,hopped off the dragon and pats his head.He made his way towards the two.

"My two brothers!"Dagur said as he pulled the two in a bone-crushing hug which made the two yelp in pain.

"Yeah,it's nice to see you too,Dagur..."Erik said breathlessly with a nervous smile.

"Still not your brother..."Hiccup deadpanned.Afer a minute Dagur let the two siblings go and catch their breath.

"It's not the same without the two of you around."Dagur said as they both made their way to the clubhouse with their dragons following them.

"We were gone for 2 hours."Erik said as he removed something from his pockets and placed it in his dragon's saddle.

Dagur whined,"But it felt like 2 years!"

Hiccup resisted on facepalming while Erik just shook his head in amusement.They made it inside the Clubhouse but Dagur stopped Erik in the entrance for a moment.

"Remember this,brother-in-law,"Dagur said threateningly while pointing an accusing finger at Erik's chest,"If anything happens to Heather,I'll put you responsible for it.She's my sister!"He then made a deep threatening voice," **OR I WILL CRUSH EVERY BONE ON YOUR LIVING BODY.** "

Erik just nodded as Dagur returned to his cheery and happy-go-lucky attitude as he jumped in Shattermaster's back and flew off to another part of the island.

"Man,that guy is insane."Erik said to himself as he felt two arms wrap around him and he was taken by surprise.

"Hey honey."

He turned around and saw Heather standing in front of him and he smiled,"Hey."He then kissed her cheek.

"Where were you this morning?"She asked softly as Erik scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah,I was being threatened by your brother,"Erik said nervously with a smile.

Heather then sighed,"You know him,he's too protective of me."

Erik just hummed in response and a shrug.

* * *

  
Later that night,everyone was having dinner at the clubhouse and all the dragons are either eating or sleeping in the hangar Hiccup and Eril built the last 5 years.

Hiccup was eating some fish he roasted while Toothless was eating a huge load of salmon that the Thunderdrums caught earlier.Erik was eating some bread and a piece of mutton with a side of ale.

"So,any plans tonight?"Hiccup asked as he broke the silence.

"No,not anything tonight..."Erik said as he downed his last piece of mutton and sipped some of his ale,"Now,if you'll excuse me,I'm going to bed with my wife waiting for me."

"'kay,Goodnight."Hiccup said as Erik walked out of the clubhouse and closed the door of his hut.

Hiccup then sighed,he missed everyone back at Berk.For the first time in 15 years,he misses everyone including Astrid.Hell,why does he even think that Astrid would love him back?

Toothless crooned sadly,noticing his rider's sadness he made his way towards him and nudged his chest.

"Hm?Oh,I'm fine,Toothless."Hiccup defended while Toothless pouted and nudged him again.

"Toothless,stop.Not now."Hiccup said as Toothless looked at him with the most curious eyes ever.

Hiccuo sighed,"Okay,I miss everyone back at Berk.For the first time in the many years,I miss the whole tribe."

Toothless then cooed.

"No,that's a terrible idea,it's suicide."He said as Toothless snorted and growled gently.

Hiccup smiled and caresses his dragon's head,"Okay,okay.You win,let's go visit Berk."

A terrible event is about to go off.


End file.
